


All I Want for Christmas is You

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A fan video with Klaine to a lovely Christmas classic by Mariah Carey. I waited until December to post it on purpose :)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, klaine - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	All I Want for Christmas is You




End file.
